Jimmy Choo
Jimmy Choo is a British fashion house specialising in shoes, handbags, accessories and fragrances. The company, J. Choo Limited, was founded in 1996 by couture shoe designer Jimmy Choo Yeang Keat (born 15 November 1948 in Penang, Malaysia) and Vogue accessories editor Tamara Mellon OBE. The brand claims to have been a favourite of Princess Diana. It is listed on the London Stock Exchange and is a constituent of the FTSE 250 Index. Accessories Wallets Jimmy Choo - Uma wallet.jpg|''Uma'' 2-19-09 Arriving at Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Feb 18-19, 2009) Jimmy Choo - Vino Sweetie clutch.jpg|''Vino Sweetie'' 9-24-18 ASIB LA premiere Backstage 005.jpg|(Sep 24, 2018) Sunglasses Jimmy Choo - Andie.jpg|''Andie'' 10-6-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Oct 6, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Roxie-S 807-9O 55-19 Black grey.jpg|''Roxie'' 8-11-18 at Cinépolis Cinema 003.jpg|(Aug 11, 2018) Jimmy Choo - Pose-S 08690.jpg|''Pose'' 8-24-18 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2018) Shoes Jimmy Choo - Corsica sandal.jpg|''Corsica'' 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 015.jpg|Derrick Santini (Jan 28, 2009) Jimmy Choo Pisa Pixelated leather shoes.jpg|''Pisa'' 2-18-09 Press room at Brit Awards in London 001.jpg|BRIT Awards (Feb 18, 2009) Jimmy Choo - Tamsyn.png|''Tamsyn'' 3-7-15 Leaving Chanel Store 001.jpg|(Mar 7, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Devleen.jpeg|''Devleen'' 5-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 5, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Ari pumps.jpg|''Ari'' 6-25-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 25, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Red leather laceup pointy toe.jpg|''Hoops 100'' 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 015.jpg|Michael Avedon (Aug 12, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Dory Caged leather sandal.jpg|''Dory'' AHS Hotel - Room 33 014.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) Jimmy Choo - Leather patent pump.jpg 4-10-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 10, 2015) 10-10-15 Leaving LaGuardia Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Fairy satin platform sandals ivory.jpg|''Fairy'' 10-29-15 Performance at The amfAR Inspiration Gala in LA 001.jpg|(Oct 29, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Kayden silver pump.jpeg|''Kayden'' 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 006.jpg|AHS: Hotel (Nov 10, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Gilbert 85mm patent leather pump.jpeg|''Gilbert'' 11-12-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Nov 12, 2015) Jimmy Choo - Romy 85 nude suede pointy toe pumps.jpg|''Romy 85'' 7-30-17 Out and about in Vancouver 001.jpg|(Jul 30, 2017) Jimmy Choo - Romy 100 patent leather pointy toe pumps.jpg|''Romy 100'' 6-4-18 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jun 4, 2018) 8-27-18 Arriving at the Lipp restaurant in Paris 001.jpg|(Aug 27, 2018) 8-29-18 Leaving The Hyatt Hotel in Paris 001.jpg|(Aug 29, 2018) 8-30-18 Leaving The Hyatt Hotel in Paris 001.jpg|(Aug 30, 2018) 1-20-19 At Bavette's Steakhouse & Bar in LV 001.jpg|(Jan 20, 2019) Jimmy Choo - Romy pump.jpg 11-28-18 PGA Panel in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 28, 2018) Jimmy Choo - Anouk metallic leather pump.jpeg|''Anouk'' 1-20-19 Jazz & Piano at Park Theater in LV 003.jpg|(Jan 20, 2019) Jimmy Choo - Anouk white leather.jpg 1-27-19 Silver carpet at 25th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards at Shrine Auditorium in LA 001.jpg|(Jan 27, 2019) Jimmy Choo - Max 120 silver metallic leather peep-toe sandal.jpg|''Max 120'' 2-10-19 Red carpet at 61st Annual Grammy Awards at The Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 10, 2019) 11-16-19 Ximena Zermeno Photography & Video 002.jpg|(Nov 16, 2019) Jimmy Choo - Abel point-toe satin pump.jpeg|''Abel'' 5-7-19 Leaving The Pierre Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(May 7, 2019) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories